


Sweet birthday

by PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)



Series: Birthday Series [1]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Beta, Surprise Party, the usual chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus
Summary: For Ren’s 23rd birthday the JO1 members decided to throw a (surprise) party. Yet Takumi has the biggest surprise for the birthday boy.
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Series: Birthday Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698286
Kudos: 25





	Sweet birthday

“Cake?”  
“Chocolate cake with strawberry topping and no cream, check!”  
“Presents?”  
“Got him finally something with more class than Uniqlo, so yeah check.”  
“Sweets?”  
“I got the best ones. Can I have some as a reward?”  
“No Takumi, wait until the party starts. Distraction?”  
“We could have put Takumi in front of him and he wouldn’t notice anything.”  
“Syoya…”  
“He is out to pick up something at the other end of the city, so check.”

Sho was pleased that they managed to organised a surprise party for Ren without any bigger accidents. They got his favourite food which made their kitchen look like they’ve raided a sweets store, and their silver haired dancer had no idea that they’ve organised a surprise party for him after their TV appearance in the morning. They had directed a package for birthday to the other end of the city which he was picking up at that moment. Sho had to admit that the last part was somewhat mean, yet Shion’s idea had been the most practical one to get him out for awhile. So without anymore chaos than the usual one they had prepared the surprise party and waited for the return of the birthday boy now. 

This was probably the most exciting birthday, Ren had in the recent years. It was not just his birthday this week, the release of JO1’s, his debut single was also scheduled only 2 days later.  
So far the other members had wished him a happy birthday in the morning during their TV broadcast but otherwise nothing outside of the norm had happened. However, thanks to Junki’s birthday in January, he expected something for later that day especially because a package from his family suddenly ended up at a combini on the other end of the city.  
He looked forward to return home and have a good time with other ones. During his ride back he imagined already the games they would play and the sweets they could eat during it. He hoped that someone even bought Haribo gummis for him. 

When he returned back to the dorm, he tried his best to act surprised when the other members greeted him with a small surprise party. His friends had decorated their dorm and the tables were full of various sweets, including serval variations of his beloved gummis, and he spotted a few wrapped presents, too.  
“Thank you everyone. You did not have to do that for me.” Every day we was more thankful for the other 10 boys whom he debuted together. In the few months they knew each other they had grown close to the point that Ren felt like he had 13 brothers now. 

“Of course we had to do that.”, Issei smiled softly at him. “Our Performance leader deserves an awesome birthday party.”  
In that moment Takumi brought the cake to Ren and everyone started singing which made Ren close to crying. But for the sake of the footage Shosei took, he pulled himself together and blew out the candles as he was asked to. This year he had no big birthday wish. All his wishes had came true already the year before, so he just wished for the current happiness to continue.  
When they cut the cake, he got the biggest piece even though he had to janken-duel with Shion for it. If Ren was honest, he had no idea whether the younger one had really wanted the piece or just wanted to let him play one of his favourite games. Yet in the end it did not matter and Ren happily ate the delicious cake. Even Shosei who was still dieting happily enjoyed a big piece of it.

The games continued through the night and every time Ren won one, he was rewarded with a birthday gift. New (expensive) clothes from Keigo, games from Syoya and Shion, a fox plush from Sukai, a picture album from Shosei and much more.  
The last gift which was from Takumi, took him the longest to win it. This was due the fact that gradually the difficulty level of the games the other members had chosen had increased. Eventually, he managed to win the last game, too.  
Takumi’s present was box of sweets from different countries and a letter which for some reason Ren was not allowed to read until he was alone in his room. That confused him for a short moment, yet the gift like the ones before made him incredibly happy. 

Besides the huge amounts of sugar everyone had consumed that day, the JO1 members eventually got tired and the party ended.  
When Ren was back in his room, he finally read Takumi’s letter.

_Happy birthday, RenRen!  
I’m so glad that we met at Produce and that we were able to debut together.  
If you had not been there, everything would have been surely less fun and you never fail to make me feel loved. But please stop telling me I’m cute… I’m cool!  
Let’s celebrate much more things together in the future.  
\- Takkun  
Ps: I have another gift for you. Come to my room, but don’t let anyone see you._

The last sentence made Ren curious. What could it be that the other one was so secretive about it, he wondered. 

When it was finally quiet in their dorm, the silver haired dancer made his way to the room of his friend.  
“Takkun? Are you still awake?”, he asked while knocking on the door.  
Immediately, the door was opened and Ren was pulled into the room. Takumi was already in his sleeping clothes and seemed a little nervous somehow.  
“So what’s the other gift? Why are so secretive about it?”  
“You have to close your eyes.”, demanded the other one.  
If it had been one of the S4, Ren would have suspected some kind of prank in that moment, yet it was Takumi, so he did what was asked from him.  
“Happy birthday.” Ren felt the other one coming closer and suddenly another pair of lips were on his own ones. It felt like a dream so it took him a moment until he was able to kiss the other one back.  
During the kiss he put his arms around the shorter one and pulled him so close that not even a sheet of paper would have fit between them. 

After what felt like an eternity and a second at the same time, they breathlessly broke the kiss. Only a small lamp next to Takumi’s bed illuminated the room, yet Ren saw that Takumi’s face colour resembled the shade of his hair. The silver haired dancer couldn’t help but voice his thoughts in that moment: “You look cute.”  
The statement made the other one clearly more embarrassed. “I told you not to say that anymore.”  
“Sorry, but it’s the truth.”  
“Don’t make me regret what I just did.”  
“But it’s my favourite birthday gift.” On the one hand, Ren wanted to kiss the other one again, yet on the other one he was not sure if it was okay. However, they were still glued together.  
“I’m glad.”  
“Can we do that again?”  
“You don’t have to ask.” Again they kissed and Ren could not think that he ever had a better birthday than the one this year.

Meanwhile outside of Takumi’s room a few members had gathered and tried to figure out what was going on inside.  
“You think they finally confessed?”, asked Junki.  
“Speaking from lack of sounds, they are making out already.”, concluded Keigo.  
“Means they are going to-“ Yet before Syoya was able to finish his sentence, Sho made him shut up.  
“Whatever you were going to say, not in front of Mame.”  
The mentioned member was passing the group on the way to his room in that moment and had not been part of the spy group. “What’s going on?”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s already March 2nd in Japan, so Happy Birthday Ren!  
> Originally, I planned this story to be OT11 fluff, yet sometimes characters decide to do stuff on their own...  
> I hope you enjoyed this story & please leave your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
